I Need You,Aniki
by AnimeOtaku000
Summary: Yutta Needs A Shoulder To Cry On After An Accident.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Yutta Fuji had been playing against Atsushi Kisarazu as a practice match,Mizuki Hajime was on the green bench twirling his curly,black hair as he always does. The score was 15-0,yutta was down one game and he needed to win this match. He did what he had to do to win,he used the twist spin shot three times in a row and as he was getting ready for the fourth twist spin shot to seal the game when a sharp pain went up his spine and his left shoulder,he yelled in agony "AAAAHHHH" as he fell to the ground clenching his shoulder with his hand. Atsushi ran to his friends aid. Yutta was rushed to the hospital,atsushi shouted at yutta,"WHY DID YOU DO THAT"as they rode to the hospital. Yutta exclaimed,"I needed to win",then winced from the unbearable pain."try not to move,kid",the doctor said as they brought yutta into the emergency room.After bandaging yutta's left shoulder all the way down to his waist,yutta was brought to his room to rest.Yutta rested for one hour before his older brother,Syusuke went into yutta's room.When yutta opened his eyes he saw his brother with tears streaming down his face.**

**"Aniki",yutta said in a low voice**

**"the doctor said that you almost crushed your spine and shattered your left shoulder" **

**"I'm sorry,aniki"**

**"Don't Be"**

**Yutta let out a scream of pain as a sharp pain went up his spine to his shoulder,"AAAAAHHHHHH"**

**"YUTTA",syusuke shouted with deep worry.**

**The doctor came running into yutta's room when he heard the screams.**

**"I'm sorry but you have to go now",the doctor told syusuke as he was trying to calm yutta. **

**Syusuke left with tears in his eyes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_The Next Day_

**It was 5:00 in the morning when the oldest of the fuji siblings,yumiko received a call from the emergency room about yutta's condition. From the sound of what she heard over the phone she knew someone needed to be there with him,but unfortunately she couldn't make it. Instead syusuke had to go and he literally jumped at the opportunity to see his baby brother. When fuji entered the emergency room yutta's doctor suddenly made a face that no one at the hospital ever wants to see. As syusuke walked up to the desk, the doctor pulled him aside. Yutta's doctor then started to say,"Yutta's condition is very serious,there may be a chance that his tennis playing days are over".When syusuke heard those words he entered a world of despair.After a few minutes of reflecting on what he just heard,he imagined what his little brother must be feeling."can I see him",were the first word that came out of his mouth."of course",the doctor replied. When syusuke entered yutta's room he couldn't help but feel sorry for his brother when he saw his face. Yutta looked as if a new born puppy was just taken away from its mother. **

"**are you okay,yutta"**

"**.."**

"**yutta?"**

"**no",yutta said with a voice that ached syusukes heart.**

**Syusuke leaned into yutta for a hug expecting to be pushed away ,but instead the hug was embraced.Syusuke could feel yutta's warm tears against his body and he hated it.Fuji hated to see his brother in pain.**

"**I love you,aniki"**

"**I love you to, yuu-san"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Yutta had been in the hospital for 4 days now,syusuke came to visit everyday.Syusuke was there in the morning and after school. Yutta and syusuke were talking about their friends,how the family was,anything except for tennis.They avoided that subject for as long as they could,but around 3:00 pm on the sixth day yutta was in the hospital the doctor came in to talk with them.**

"**Yutta may go home tomorrow but on one condition,he needs to stay away from a tennis racket,if he doesn't it may get worse"**

"**how can it get worse,he cant play anymore,right?",questioned syusuke**

"**well,there is a possibility that he may be able to play again"**

"**How?",yutta and syusuke said in unison **

"**it is a very dangerous procedure,it may severe his shoulder movement even more"**

"**but its up to you if you want to have the operation",the doctor continued**

**Yutta and Syusuke has a look of confusion and worry and their faces. They had to think about it.**


End file.
